


Ezra's Epic Prank

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Ezra and Zeb are always at it.  This time, Ezra has a plan to get back at him.  Will he succeed?  Will Sabine actually be part of this sibling rivalry?   Laughs abound.





	Ezra's Epic Prank

**Author's Note:**

> More typical family fluff. I was laughing as I was writing this. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it too!

  
  
  


*Knock, knock, knock," Sabine heard on her door. She was busy contemplating her next art piece for the ship.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened, and Ezra walked in with a big grin on his face.

"Um...okay...what's with the stupid grin?"

"Well...so...I was thinking...." he came in and sat on her bed. 

"I need your help with something," he uttered.

"Something like?.."

Ezra took a deep breath.

"So, tomorrow is Fool's Day, and...I want do something to Zeb.." he trailed off.

Sabine stepped away from her wall and turned to Ezra. She put her hands on her hips, and gave him a look, that pretty much told him that he was up to no good.

"Ez. I don't know what you want to do to Zeb, but I know it's probably just going to piss him off and you guys will start ransacking the ship again."

Ezra looked away. "Yea...I know, but still....he's been pretty annoying lately, and I just wanted to get him back. And...being that tomorrow is Fool's Day, I thought it'd be perfect."

"Look, I don't even know what this Fool's Day is, but I don't think I want to be part of it." She turned towards her sketchpad.

"Fool's Day. You know, the day where you pull pranks on people..."

Sabine turned around, tilted her head and gave him a blank look; her left eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"Okay, so maybe Mandalorians don't participate.."

"Or know what that idiotic idea is," Sabine interrrupted.

"But it's going to be totally worth it. It's hilarious and I came up with a great plan," Ezra said, with his grin showing on his face.

"If it's such a great plan, then you don't need me to be involved."

"I do though! I need a lookout and...maybe some help, if it comes down to that." Sabine just continued to ignore him.

"Come on....pleeeeease.." he begged.

"Ezra.."

"He wouldn't even think you were involved.."

"Because I never am," she finished.

"I'll make you a deal then," he said.

"If you help me, I'll do your chores for a week." That got Sabine's interest. She hated doing chores, and one week without it would give her enough time to work on her new art installation.

Ezra waited with anticipation.

Sabine finally turned around and asked, "All my chores?"

"Every single one."

"Hmm.." she paused, thinking it over.

"Make it two weeks and you've got a deal."

"What? Two weeks? That's too much Sabine. I don't want to clean the refresher that much.."

"Two or no deal."

"Ugh...fine." 

The two shook on it and Ezra grinned again.

"You gotta wipe that stupid look on your face Ez...it's creeping me out"

Ezra laughed, but he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Sabine asked. She shook her head in disbelief that she's actually going to help this kid mess with Zeb.

"So, a friend of mine is in town and..." he starts to laugh, "and he owes me a favor.." he continues laughing at the thought of Zeb's face.

"Seriously Ezra?" She throws her pillow at him.

"Ahahahaha, okay, okay. Sorry, I can't help it. When I think of Zeb's face..," he starts laughing again. This time, he couldn't help himself so he ends up rolling onto the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"Alright, I'm done with this." she said as she started out of her room.

"No wait, wait," he says, reaching his arm out. "Okay, hold on."

She stops and stares at him, with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting, as her immature little brother attempts to gain control over his laughing.

He takes a deep breath and says, "Okay, so, you remember the puffer pigs...."

* * *

  


_The next day..._

Ezra hardly slept a wink. He was too excited about his plan. He got dressed and knocked on Sabine's door. "Sabine," he whispered, "Are you up?".

The door opened, and the teenage girl was standing there, hair all tossed, with a sleepy look on her face. Ezra put his arms up at the sight of her blasters pointed towards him. "I'm going to give you to the count of five before I stun you."

"Whoa, wait, I thought we were going to..."

"Kriff Ezra! The sun is barely up!" she shouted, as she shut her door.

"Well, that went better than I expected," he mumbled to himself.

He walked away and decided to eat some breakfast before executing his plan.

* * *

  


_Several hours later..._

Ezra had just come back from town, undetected. He managed to slip away and get the "materials" he needed, without Hera or Kanan noticing. Just then, Sabine emerges into the lounge. 

"Hey Sabine!" Ezra says in excitement.

"Kid, I need my caf. Just hold that thought."

After a while, she comes back, caf in hand and sat next to Ezra.

"This better be worth it," she says sarcastically.

"Hey, at the very least, you don't have to do chores for two weeks."

"That's true.."

"Okay, so, I have everything ready to go, you just have to slip the broadcast that we made last night, into the news stream that the ship gets."

"On it," she said, as she pulls out her datapad and begins hacking into the ship's news relay. 

"Ok, done, but Zeb isn't up yet."

"It's ok, at the very least, Hera or Kanan will see it, and it'll look legit."

"Okay..."

"I'll be right back." he said as he ran outside. 

A few minutes later, he comes in, rallying a few puffer pigs into the ship. Sabine started to rethink her decision to help Ezra with this. It started to look like a bad idea. Hera might lose her mind if she caught them.

"Shhh...," he said, as he let two pigs slip in, and set one into the cabin where Zeb was asleep.

"Ezra," she whispered. "We're totally going to get caught..."

"No, we won't," he said, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her room.

Then, they just waited. Zeb tends to get up not too long after Sabine, so Ezra understood the right timing. 

Ezra was anxious, but in a good way. His heart was racing and all he could do was wait. They both had their ears pressed to the door.

About a half hour later, they heard a loud thump across the hallway. "What in the....," the minute Zeb said that, apparently the puffer pig was set off and inflated, filling up the room. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!!" he shouted.

Sabine and Ezra opened the door to see half a pig sticking out of the room. Ezra was rolling on the floor laughing.

"I'm going to kill this pig!," they heard him shout. Sabine, couldn't quite hold it back either, seeing that scene and hearing Zeb curse his way around the pig was just too funny. They were both laughing so hard, they had tears rolling down their face.

Kanan heard Zeb's shouts and as the two heard him coming, they shut the door again.

"Zeb, what the...*pausing* hell....," his voice trailed off at the sight in front of him. Ezra and Sabine hadn't stopped laughing, especially after hearing Kanan.

All they heard next was continuous grumbling and shouting from the lasat, while Kanan tried to help.

Laugther continued. After a few minutes, Ezra tried to compose himself, taking deep breaths. "Okay Sabine.." he snickered, "We need to pretend like we didn't know and act cool."

Sabine just nodded, wiping away the tears on her face.

They put on their act and opened the door. Ezra took a gulp and said, "Hey, we heard....what the hell?" He was able to keep his voice from cracking, but a smile escaped. Honestly, regardless of his involvement or not, this was a sight to see.

Hera, came out to see what the commotion was. Her eyes went wide, seeing that a puffer pig had "blown up" in her ship.

Sabine finally said something. "Um..." taking a gulp as well, "Why is there a puffer pig on the ship?"

"There was something in the news about it. About some owner whose puffer pigs had escaped." she paused, still staring at Kanan attempting to free Zeb, "But I never thought they'd wonder onto the ship.."

Sabine and Ezra quickly looked at each other, thrilled to see that she appeared to have bought the story.

After another few minutes, the puffer pig had let up and deflated back to size, allowing both Kanan and Zeb to be free.

"Karabast! Why are these things on the ship!!"

"Calm down, Zeb. Don't do anything drastic before we get this thing off the ship, otherwise it'll blow up again," said Kanan.

Kanan slowly picked up the pig and headed off the ship. Sabine and Ezra just looked at Zeb. "Don't you dare say one thing," he remarked.

Ezra put his hands up, "Nothing to say here buddy," though his smile indicated otherwise.

Just then, the other puffer pig had slipped past Hera and saw Zeb. One look and.... *POOF*. The second pig inflated at the sight of Zeb.

Both Sabine and Ezra were knocked back, but as they laid on the floor, they exploded into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAH, Zeb, cover your face next time! AHAHAHAHAH," Ezra exclaimed.

"Kid, I am going to smash your face in once this is over," he said, his voice muffled under the pressure of his face flush against the pig.

Kanan walked back into the ship and saw what he could only see now, as a comedy act.

He came back in with a large smile over his face and chuckled. "Really Zeb....I feel like you're attracting these things."

He then went over to help pull Zeb out from under the pig's body.

"Everyone else okay in there?" Kanan yelled.

"I'm good here love," Hera answered back. "I'm just going to go back to the bridge until you boys figure this out."

Kanan heard the other two laughing, so he figured they were ok.

This other one took much longer to deflate, but eventually, the pig calmed down and let go of its prisoner. Kanan once again took the pig outside. 

As soon as Zeb was free, he found the two curled up on the floor in Sabine's room, silently laughing; they couldn't catch their breath.

"My stomach..it hurts.." cried Ezra.

"NOT FUNNY!" he hollered to them.

"Is that all of them?" Kanan hollered from afar.

"I don't know, but if I see another one of those little..."

"Ahahahha, Zeb, you can't go near them. They'll blow up! Ahahahahah!" Sabine couldn't help herself.

Zeb just gave them the look of death.

"Alright, well, we better head back to town with these things and bring them back to whoever their owners are."

Just then, Hera returns to see that things were "back to normal." She saw the two kids on the floor, smiles on their faces, wiping back their tears.

"Sabine, Ezra, why don't you two go back to town and take care of this mess," she said.

Ezra slowly got up, getting out the remaining laughs out of his system. "Hahaha, okay."

Sabine eventually gets up and follows Ezra off the ship.

They rally the pigs into a few empty crates, then load them up into the shuttle. 

Ezra couldn't help himself and nudged Sabine, "See, totally worth it right?"

She nodded and grinned, replaying it all in her mind. Just then, someone came over and put their arms around their shoulders and hands on their heads. They turn around and saw Hera standing there.

"Oh, hey Hera...," Ezra said quickly.

"You kids all set here?"

"I think so," Sabine answered.

"Good," she said, then pulled them both closer so that she could whisper in their ears at the same time. "Next time....not on my ship, ok?"

They both looked at her in shock. "What?" they said simultaneously.

"I...I don't know how you would think it had anything to do with us.." Ezra stuttered.

Hera just let out a smile at the corner of her mouth, then rubbed both their heads, "Mom always knows."

"You're not mad?" Sabine asked.

"Honestly, this time, no. It's been a while since everyone got a good laugh. I did as well."

"That's a relief..."

"So...where did these pigs come from anyway?"

Sabine turned to Ezra. "Well....Vizago kinda owed me a favor..."

Hera gave a disapproving look. "Vizago...really Ezra..."

"It's okay, it's okay. I'll get it back to him and it'll all be fine."

"It better. If he tries to call in a favor to us for this, you won't get off so easily.." Hera pointed at him, then turned back towards the ship.

"Wait, how did you really know it was us? We totally covered our tracks."

Pleased with herself, she turned back towards them. "Sabine, did you really think you could hack into my ship's systems and I wouldn't know about it?"

"Ahh...didn't think so..." 

Hera just gave her a look as if she should've known better, then turned and waved them off.

"At least we didn't get in trouble. So worth it." Ezra said, with that stupid grin back on his face.


End file.
